Noches en Zaofu
by sindzero
Summary: Evolución de la relación de Varrick y Zhu Li en Zaofu. Ubicado después de "Enemigo a las puertas". En este fic Varrick y Zhu Li han estado saliendo secretamente durante meses.


NT: Ni la leyenda de Korra ni esta historia me pertenecen.

La historia es de **ZhurrickTea** (que también está en tumblr).

Recuerden que esto fue escrito antes del final de la serie, por lo que pueden haber un par de detalles que no concuerden x3

...

Varrick se puso las ropas que Zhu Li le entregó. Pesaban más que sus trajes de la Tribu Agua y le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse al collar de metal. No mucho, quizás. Siempre se recuperó de cualquier cosa que la vida le dio. No había ninguna razón para que su fuga de prisión fuera diferente.

"¿Qué piensas, Zhu Li? ¿Me veo bien en mi atuendo al estilo de Zaofu?"

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y fue una grata sorpresa al encontrarla con una sonrisa, aunque fuera tímidamente.

"Te queda bastante bien."

Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en ella.

"Tú también eres todo un espectáculo para los ojos."

Compartieron una mirada. Bajo el sol, sus ojos grises brillaban de una manera muy particular. Su mano encontró su mejilla y ella muy ligeramente se apoyó en su toque. Pensó que ella podría darle un beso si él le dio tiempo, pero un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Suspiró profundamente. El rostro de Zhu Li volvió a ser la máscara que llevaba con otras personas y se acercó a responder.

"Hola!" Suyin dijo con una voz alegre. "¿Está Varrick?"

Zhu Li se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la matriarca, luego cerró la puerta y fue a pararse junto a la pared detrás Varrick para observar la habitación.

Era bueno ver a Suyin de nuevo. Tenía tantos planes que compartir con ella. En su camino hacia Zaofu, él había tomado todos los detalles del sistema de transporte que usaban y le explicó las mejoras que, él creía, se podrían hacer a la ciudad. Las guerras de la Tribu Agua fueron olvidadas por él y debía enfrentarse a su nueva vida. Habló con Suyin por lo que se convirtió en un tiempo extremadamente largo y comenzó a pesarle. Había llegado a Zaofu en la madrugada, después de haber volado toda la noche desde la cárcel, y anhelaba una buena siesta junto a Zhu Li. Cuando Suyin sugirió almorzar con su familia, él casi la aplastó con su abrazo. Estaba muerto de hambre. Durante la cena, se discutió el potencial del nuevo sistema ferroviario con Bataar y alimentación vegetariana con Opal, quien sólo comería col rizada, si fuera por ella. Finalmente, después de dos entradas, tres platos principales y al menos media docena de postres, Varrick estaba completamente lleno y pidió permiso para retirarse. Se acercó de nuevo a la habitación que le habían dado, seguido de Zhu Li. Tan pronto como habían salido de la sala de comedor y estaban solos en el pasillo, él tomó su mano. Ella se sorprendió y suspiró, pero no retiró su mano. En cambio, le dio un pequeño apretón y silbó alegremente.

"Después de ti, mi dulce tiger seal" dijo, abriendo la puerta de par en par para ella.

Era un juego que tenían. Delante de la gente, Zhu Li haría todo por él, pero cuando estaban los dos, él estaría a su entera disposición. Eran lo suficientemente cercanos para entenderla mejor. Ella había estado abriéndose a él un poco más desde que terminaron en la cárcel juntos. Entraron en la habitación y Varrick se arrojó a la cama.

"¡Zhu Li, estoy tan cansado! ¡No puedo soportarlo! Tomaré una siesta"

Ella cerró las persianas, lo que resultó más difícil de lo que parecía. Aparentemente Zaofu había sido hecha por maestros de metal para ellos mismos. Pero no había nada que su Zhu Li no pudiera hacer. Cuando la habitación estaba lo suficientemente oscura para dormir, ella fue a pararse junto a la pared, como de costumbre.

"¿Zhu Li?" gimió.

Ella lo miró con una ligera expresión de cariño en sus ojos.

"¿Estás cansada?"

"Un poco."

"¿Quieres venir a mi lado, por favor?"

Durante unos segundos, ella no respondió y se quedó tiesa, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y caminó lentamente por la sala para sentarse en la cama junto a él. Giró su cabeza para mirarla, pero ella estaba mirando la pared frente a ella. Le tomó la mano y la acarició suavemente.

"¿Qué estás pensando, tiger seal?"

Ella parpadeó y lo miró. Poco a poco, ella se acostó a su lado y se acercó lo suficiente para que él entendiera que ella quería que la abrazara. Su cara estaba acariciándole el cuello y la suya estaba en su pelo. Se sentía bien poder mantenerla junto a él.

"No hay lugar al que no iría por ti."

Él quería mirarla, para ver su cara cuando ella dijo esas cosas dulces, pero ella no se movió por lo que siguió abrazándola. Su pelo olía ligeramente al polvo y la sal después de su vuelo. No era un olor muy bueno, pero no era uno malo tampoco.

"Fue lo mismo cuando fuimos a prisión, y antes cuando nos trasladamos a Ciudad República, y ..."

Ella se detuvo y sus brazos serpenteaban alrededor de la cintura de él, reforzando su abrazo.

"Te seguiré a todas partes. Te amo."

Era la primera vez que esas palabras habían sido dichas en voz alta entre ellos. Varrick no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota mientras la tomaba suavemente por los hombros para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella sonreía también, aunque tímidamente. Él le dio un ligero beso en los labios y observó que sus mejillas se vuelven ligeramente rosadas.

"Yo también te amo, Zhu Li. Yo no iría a ninguna parte sin ti."

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había estado bastante tensa, porque ahora parecía derretirse en sus brazos.

"Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar atrás" ella dijo y lo apretó más cerca.

"Lo prometo."

Se sentía tan bien estar con ella. Sus novias anteriores habían sido ya sea completamente horribles o mentirosas interesadas en su dinero, y la fase de luna de miel había sido más corta y más corta con el tiempo. Con Zhu Li sintió que nunca terminaría. Podrían mantener su romance oculto a los demás, en su esfera privada, estaban más cerca que nunca. Varrick tenía muy buenas esperanzas para su futuro.

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tiger seal."

Abrazando a Zhu Li, acariciándole el pelo y besándola en la frente, sintió que podía quedarse con ella toda su vida y sin cansarse. Confiaba en sus proyectos para proveer al resto. Después de unos instantes pensando sobre las posibilidades de su futuro, notó que Zhu Li se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Él sonrió ante la vista y cerró los ojos para unirse a ella.

..

NT: Hola! Estoy on fire! jaja

Nah.. la segunda parte es considerada rated M (por el contenido explícito). Así que cuando lo suba le cambiaré la calificación. O podría dejarlas por separado. No sé aún.

Que tengan un feliz nuevo año! 3

PD: tomatazos.. avadas kedavras y cosas no duden en decirme sus opiniones :3


End file.
